


Backseat

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [9]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Seolhyun has plans for the night, and they involve the backseat of her car.
Relationships: Kim Seolhyun/Male Reader
Series: Paradise [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 14





	Backseat

  
Kim Seolhyun didn’t have time for a boyfriend. Idol life was busy enough without being distracted by romance and dating rumors, and she learned the hard way that trying to hide from photographers was not something she needed in her life.

She had plenty of friends, both male and female variety, but she needed something more. Seolhyun had needs, and you were just the person who was able to satisfy them.

You were friends with benefits, and the benefits were tremendous. The arrangement was simple - when Seolhyun called you answered, and you showed up to provide what she needed.

Sometimes it was simple sex, sometimes it was oral, sometimes it was an entire night of orgasms, anything and everything she asked you provided. It didn’t matter if you were in the middle of a bath or it was 2am in the morning, if Seolhyun wanted to be fucked, she was going to get fucked.

\---

“Get in.”

Seolhyun pulled into the parking lot of your apartment in her luxury black sports car. You swung open the passenger’s seat and sat down, buckling your seatbelt as you greeted her. She smiled in return.

“Hey. What do you have planned tonight?”

“You’ll see. Ready?”

“Ready.”

Seolhyun drove out of the parking lot and sped onto the main road, electronic music blaring on the way to her place.

There was little conversation in the car, but there didn't need to be. Seolhyun was tired from work, and this was an excuse to blow off some steam.

“I thought we’d try something a little… different this time,” Seolhyun said, breaking the silence.

“Like what? I like different.”

“Good. Like I said, you’ll see. “

A few minutes passed, and you noticed the route she took was quite different. Buildings went by that you never saw before, stop signs and lights that usually showed up were nowhere to be found.

Seolhyun smirked devilishly as she abruptly pulled over to the nearest rest stop. She killed the engine and shut the lights off, unbuckling her seatbelt as she took a quick glance around. Not a car in sight.

The keys were still in the ignition as Seolhyun hastily climbed over the armrest and made way to the passenger seat, kicking her heels off.

With devilish intent in her eyes she planted her thighs around your legs as she straddled your lap. Seolhyun unbuckled your seatbelt as you both watched it fly off, looking into your eyes as she seductively bit her lip.

“In a car, Miss Seolhyun? We could get caught.”

“You say that like it’s a problem,” she said, smirking again as she slipped her striped jacket off and tossed it on the driver’s seat, revealing a thin under layer of clothing that could hardly be called a shirt. The sheen fabric did little to cover up her torso, exposing her black bra underneath and outline of her sexy toned midriff.

“I can’t believe you went out in public wearing this,” you teased, as Seolhyun pouted at you cutely.

“Hey, it was my stylist’s choice. And I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I really need to thank your stylist then.”

Seolhyun carefully took her time unfastening each button of your shirt, looking up in between until your shirt was wide open and she revealed your chest. She teased your body, tracing her slim fingers downwards and writing her name on your abdomen, and just the slightest touch made you melt.

When it was your turn however, you did not offer her the same patience and abandoned all and any efforts returning her teasing. You grabbed the center of her thin see-through shirt, holding onto the third button and ripped it harshly, the satisfying sounds of fabric being torn and buttons popped, flying every which way. You smirked as Seolhyun squealed and her mouth opened wide in shock, and you quickly kissed her to silence any future complaints.

Your tongues danced together as one as your lips tasted one another, she tasted sweet as per usual, a taste that you could never get enough of. As you explored each other’s mouth you reached around her back and quickly found the clasp of her bra, unhooking it with ease. She slipped each strap off her sexy shoulders, and you quickly divested her of the pesky garment, exposing her marvelous breasts to you.

"It's been too long since I saw these amazing tits, Seolhyun."

"You saw them yesterday," Seolhyun said with a cheeky grin.

"Exactly, it's been way too long."

You cupped Seolhyun’s breasts as your lips made their way down to the succulent skin of her neck and latched on. As you squeezed her warm soft breasts you licked and suckled her neck, playing and teasing her hard sensitive nipples with your thumbs, earning a series of cute whiny moans from her sultry lips.

Seolhyun began to grind her pelvis against your crotch as you squeezed her firm ass through her thin tight pants, both actions quickly causing a rather obvious bulge to form in your pants that she quickly noticed.

“We need more room. There’s a blanket in the back in case of emergencies that we can use...and this is the closest thing to an emergency," she said, giving your chest a lick before dismounting your lap. As Seolhyun made her way back, she removed her pants in the process as she headed to the back of the car, unfolding the large blanket and spreading it on the seat.

You stripped off your jeans before following her back, making your way awkwardly across the armrest and bumped your head on the low ceiling in the process, causing a laugh from both of you.

Seolhyun had her knees on the seat in preparation already, left wearing only in the cutest pair of pink lacy panties, awaiting your arrival. You made your presence known and she gently pushed you down until you were flat on the back seat. Your legs spread easily for her and she admired your bulge, eyes unable to look elsewhere.

"You're so hard for me already," she said as she grabbed a handful of dick through your boxers, her pretty eyes looking up at you as she rubbed your hard shaft, desperate to escape. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of your underwear and quickly yanked them down and off your legs, bringing your hard cock to freedom.

"So big…and all for me," Seolhyun said with a pretty smile as she licked her lips and wrapped one hand around your cock, pumping up and down to make sure you were as hard as could be.

Seolhyun had a hunger in her eyes as she stroked your cock faster, giving a slow drag of her warm wet tongue along the entire length from base to tip.

"You're so fucking hard, I love it. I Iove how hard I make you," she said as she maintained eye contact, giving a few swirls with her wet tongue around your tip, collecting the precum that leaked out already.

Her delicate hand continued to jerk you off, and she planted a trail of kisses across your entire length, kissing your cockhead several times before readying the main feast.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she flicked around your leaking cock, the sharp pleasure causing you to jerk and let out soft moans.

"Yes. God yes."

She hesitated for a few seconds, tucking a strand of pretty blue hair behind her ear. Her eyes locked on yours and she puckered her lips and shoved them down the first part of your cock, parting them as she took you into the pleasant warmth of her mouth.

You groaned at the intense initial feeling of Seolhyun’s silky lips wrapped around your cock, the pleasure was strong and shot up your spine, causing you to shudder as your breath hitched.

Seolhyun's pretty pursed lips traveled up and down your shaft, leaving a trail of shiny warm drool in its path as she continued her backseat blowjob, taking her time to make sure she was pleasing you properly.

"Feels good doesn't it?" she asked, interrupting to lick and kiss your hard shaft, slathering your dick in her spit and wet kisses.

You wanted to respond, but she took you back into her tight wet mouth and you moaned loudly as Seolhyun sucked you off. One hand rested on your thigh as her nails dug in slightly, while her free hand massaged and fondled your swollen balls.

The heavenly pleasure intensified as her lips swallowed you up, bobbing her head up and down as she took you farther down until your cock hit the back of her warm throat. You moaned even louder as she took you deep as you would go, her lips resting at the end of your base as she maintained plenty of eye contact as she watched the contortion of pleasure travel across your features.

Seolhyun worked your cock expertly, hand still fondling your balls as her mouth worked side by side to deliver every bit of pleasure you deserved.

She let go of your cock one inch at a time until she released you from her mouth with a loud sexy pop, stroking your wet hard cock furiously.

"I need this inside me now," she demanded as she rubbed your tip against her lips, smearing your leftover precum all over.

"And where exactly do you want it?" you teased as Seolhyun continued to jerk you off.

"I want your big dick deep inside my tight little pussy, stretching me out. I want to feel it in my fucking stomach."

The vulgarity of Seolhyun's words always turned you, she had the filthiest fucking mouth and you loved it.

She let go of the tight grip she had on your dick, and you made room for her to lie down on her back. You positioned between her crotch and knelt on the back seat as you admired Seolhyun's gorgeous naked body, taking in every curve and every inch of luscious bare skin.

You looked down at the bounty that awaited between Seolhyun's warm thighs, and you catch a glimpse of wetness at the front of her light pink panties.

"I see you're wet already."

Seolhyun giggled shyly as you pushed two fingers lightly through the fabric of her underwear, feeling the warmth of her crotch as you ran your digits up and down her slit. Her hips jerked as your fingers teased her, juices seeping through her panties as the fabric became wetter by the second until you could see the outline of her pussy visible.

"Get these off me… please," she begged, and you were in no position to keep her waiting. You grabbed the top of her drenched underwear as she popped her hips up to assist, and quickly yanked them down off her long slender legs.

Seolhyun spread her legs wide for you, inviting you in between her luscious thighs as she displayed her wanton bare pussy, glistening wet and ready to be filled.

You sensed the need and desire in Seolhyun as you grabbed your hard cock and and aimed it at her entrance, dragging your head alongside her pink slippery lips as you felt her plentiful warmth.

Her eyes beckoned you to enter her, and you did just that as you pushed forward and entered her hole. You penetrated Seolhyun’s tight pussy as her slick walls squeezed your shaft and welcomed you inside.

"Fuck, that’s it. Let me feel all of that cock," she moaned, her head snapping backwards and her eyes closing tight.

You entered Seolhyun with half of your cock as her sparkling eyes opened back up, her tight pussy accepting your length inside her, but her eyes pleaded for more.

"God, you feel so good, Seolhyun," you said as you withdrew your cock all the way out, watching as the pink lips of her hole splayed open.

You halted for just a moment before penetrating Seolhyun again, letting her anticipate the next several seconds as she watched your every movement.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” you told her, while Seolhyun locked eyes as you entered her again, burying your stiff cock as deep as possible into her tight cunt, earning a loud lustful moan from the blue-haired woman.

"Fuck me," she said as grabbed your waist to pull you closer. Her body ached to be fucked, and you did not disappoint her as you slid your rock hard cock in and out, her slick juices adding ample lubricant as she took you deep, establishing a steady tempo.

"More," she demanded, her sultry voice becoming breathless as you began pistoning your cock into her wet cunt, listening to the lewd wet sounds as you fucked her and the combination of gasps and moans while her plentiful juices smeared all over your shaft. Her pretty pussy lips gripped your hard cock as you entered and exited her body, and you settled into a comfortable rhythm to fuck her with, not once letting your eyes drift from her own.

“You like fucking my tight pussy? Like how wet I am? You did this to me, you make me so fucking drenched,” Seolhyun said, proud of the mess she had already made all over your shaft.

“I love it. Do you like when I fuck you this deep, Seolhyun? I love you moaning like such a pretty little slut for me.”

“I do, I love feeling you balls deep inside me. I can feel every inch of your hard cock. Keep fucking me just like that. My pussy is yours.”

You watched the pleasure on Seolhyun's face as your pace quickened, her pretty mouth letting out strings of moans and curse words as her hands dropped from your body, only to be replaced by her succulent long legs that kept you inside her as they wrapped tight around your waist, locking you into place.

"Don't stop, please don't stop fucking me," Seolhyun pleaded, as there was anything in the world could stop you.

The car’s interior was quickly filled with the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin, and moans from both of your lips. You reached forward to capture her lips in a deep embrace again, feeling her moan inside your mouth as you filled her pussy with cock and her body with pleasure.

Seolhyun scrambled for anything to hold onto as she felt her climax approaching, hands wandering in the dark but only finding the door handle to grasp onto desperately as her walls squeezed your dick with every thrust that rocked her tight slim body.

"Fuck, I’m close! You're gonna make me cum soon, please don’t stop!"

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Cum for me, Kim Seolhyun."

You increased the speed and depths of your thrusts, and as if she was waiting for your permission to she came right away, tightening around you even more as her body turned to jelly as her orgasm hit. She caressed both sides of your face as you fucked her straight through her orgasm, staring into her round eyes as body shook as she became overwhelmed by pleasure, but not once did she ask you to stop.

Seolhyun’s orgasm went on for what felt like minutes until she released her grip around your body and her limbs crashed down below. She struggled to catch her breath, her beautiful chest heaving as her breathing began to stabilize, half-lidded eyes still glazed over as they finally opened fully.

“Take me from behind. You’re not done with me yet.”

You exchanged smiles as you slowly pulled out from Seolhyun, looking at your shaft covered in delicious juices. You grabbed her hips and gently rolled her over onto her stomach as she positioned herself on her knees and stuck her perfect ass out for you. You gave the appetizing cheek a quick smack before shoving your drenched cock back inside her, and resumed fucking Seolhyun with energetic hard thrusts.

Cries of pleasure and joy release from Seolhyun’s mouth as you resumed your position inside her, giving her deep thrusts as she tried to regain her stamina. You were no longer content with your pace and increased it exponentially, grasping her full wide hips as you slammed your cock into her tight pussy, your balls smacking against her body and your crotch clapping her tight ass in the process.

Seolhyun pressed her hands against the steamy car window, trying to find any outlet as she was fucked without mercy.

“Fuck me, fuck me just like that, fuck me until you cum in me!”

“Is that what you want? Do you think you deserve that?”

“Yes! I deserve to be used and filled,” she said, and you agreed with her as you gave into her demands to use her pussy, roughly grasping her hips as you drilled into her satisfying cunt.

The heat from the car’s interior was begin to sink in, and Seolhyun’s tasty body was now layered in a sheen of sweat along with your own. Your two hot bodies stuck to one another as you fucked Seolhyun senseless, not getting enough of the feeling of her warm hole as you used her to your will. Every thrust deep inside her wet pussy earned a collection of cute whimpers and whines that encouraged you to take roughly her in the backseat.

Your senses were absolutely lost in the pleasure of fucking Seolhyun as you savored every sensation of her perfect body as her lips snugly gripped your cock - her incredible warmth and copious amounts of juices that enveloped your hard shaft as you plunged your self again and again inside her to the hilt, her loud drawn out moans that filled your ears, it was becoming a bit too much for you to handle. You could tell by the intensity of her moans and breathing that her second orgasm was about to strike fiercely, and you weren't that far behind her.

Seolhyun frantically grasped the car’s grab handle as she looked back, bracing her other hand on your chest as she watched you harshly fuck her, mouth opened in that perfect circular shape that let you know she was enjoying everything you were doing to her.

"You fuck me so well…make me cum again, please."

You acknowledged her request, harshly pistoning your hips as they smacked against her warm sweaty skin as you attempted to bring her to orgasm again, causing her to scream in pleasure that could surely be heard for miles away. Her head dropped in between her shoulders, as her slick pulsy pulsated around your slick shaft to signal climax, her hips buckled wild and her whole body threatened to give way underneath her.

You held her upright as the intense sensations around your cock quickly became overwhelming, pushing you past the very limit an approaching that beautiful point of no return.

"Seolhyun, I'm almost there, where do you want me to cum?"

She hesitated before letting out a loud succession of gasps and pleased moans before she looked into your eyes, and gave you the response you were dying to hear.

“Inside. Cum inside me please. Please fill my pussy with every bit of your cum. Fill me to the fucking brim.”

Her filthy words were once again the thing that took you past your own limits. With a harsh grip on her hips you pumped inside her as hard as you could, eagerly awaiting the finale of your impromptu backseat session.

“Seolhyun, I’m cum-”

With one more full powerful thrust you used every last bit of energy as you erupted into Seolhyun. You matched moans with her as your cock throbbed and spilled into Seolhyun's pussy, sending thick warm spurts deep into her walls that still clenched around your cock.

Still looking back at you, Seolhyun watched and felt every last drop of thick cum enter her pussy, filling her with shot after shot of your huge load until you regretfully had nothing left to give her.

Your orgasm finally finished running its course over your depleted body, and your muscles relaxed as you rested inside Seolhyun, making sure not a drop went wasted.

Once you felt the relief of climax end you gingerly withdrew your cock as her tight walls released you, watching as thick pearly cum leaked from her freshly fucked hole and dripped down her flushed thighs and onto the old blanket underneath that made its use.

You both exchanged glances, trying to collectively catch your breath as Seolhyun tilted her head and you gave into one more passionate kiss, feeling the energy drained from both your exhausted bodies.

"You're...the…best," Seolhyun says in between heavy deep breaths, her pretty blue hair now messy and out of place.

You only had enough energy to nod and smile at the compliment, taking time to stare at her beautiful naked body that now had a flushed flow around it.

"Let's get dressed and get going. We'll have plenty of time for you to regain your stamina, so you better be ready to go again once we're home."


End file.
